To Be Onstage
by beanstalk1019
Summary: Even if Mike doesn't get to show it off much, dancing requires practice and he has to work to keep his super skills. But why is he so reluctant to let someone else see? Rated M for extremely mature content. Puck/Mike :revised version up, still in progress


A/N: This is a lemon for the most part, although there's some setup at the beginning. However, there will be a story up that tells Puck's pov on all this (minus the lemon) and then continues, giving the story more of an ending.

Disclaimer: Me no own Fox, Fox no own me. But Fox definitely own Glee.

* * *

**To Be Onstage**

Mike was breathing hard as he finished one of his practice dance routines after school. They kept him in shape and kept him able to do all the moves he was proudest of, the moves that shocked people out of their socks and made Mike grin. With dance, just like glee or football, you couldn't stay at a top-notch level without working on it.

Usually Mike would grab a very empty classroom at the end of the day since he'd rather not have anyone see him. It still wasn't widely known outside the glee club that he had moves and he liked it that way. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, but he definitely was. Every time he felt the urge in the hallway or on the street to break out in a dance move like the others broke out in song, he would hold back, afraid for everyone to see.

Today, however, the auditorium was completely empty and he wanted to remember what it was like to dance on stage a little. What it was like to fly. Ever since he'd really gotten into football, he hadn't been able to do any performances with his dance class.

He'd actually had to stop taking it since there just wasn't time for that and football and homework and the job he had to work to pay for the dance classes since his parents didn't know about them. That's why glee had seemed like such a great option. He could dance in a place where people accepted it and he didn't have to spend extra time or pay a cent. But it hadn't turned out quite like he expected; they didn't really let him break out much there either.

He wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel and adjusted his shirt, a tight-fitting one for a change. It was part of a costume he'd used once and it was more suitable for this type of dancing than baggy clothes were, less cumbersome. His pants were also ones that were more suited for dancing, being the type that were loose at the top and then were elastic at the bottom so they clung to his calves. It was nice wearing clothes that were meant for dancing. He felt like he belonged to that world again after such a long time.

Mike hit the button on the radio/cd player and the machine cycled a few seconds of silence before the next song began. He got set in the start position and muttered, "Here we go." When the music started to blast, he jerked into controlled, but explosive movements.

This was his favorite type of dancing, all attitude and pop. His body slid forward and slammed with the beat as he flowed from one move to the next, working his body to the limit and straining to put everything into every move. Since there was no audience, no performance, he couldn't really get that indescribable feeling that he wanted, but it was closer.

In this song there was a slow portion and Mike used this time to go through all of the graceful, ballet-type movements that he wasn't known for, but that he respected for their technical difficulty. It was hard to dance this style and still retain the masculinity in your movement. That's why most male ballet dancers were horrendously made fun of and ostracized. Mike still thought though, that it was possible to both dance and be masculine if only you knew how. His parents didn't agree.

It just had to be at that point that someone discovered him. He heard the door swing shut through the music although he hadn't heard it being opened. Mike fell out of the pirouette he'd been halfway through and his eyes came to a rest on one Noah Puckerman, or Puck for short.

It was the absolute worst person to find him like this, to see this secret part of Mike that he was ashamed or scared or unsure of. Puck was very into being manly and Mike had honestly never felt comfortable around him. He never felt good enough, so usually he would crack jokes and act goofy, trying to fit into the teen guy/jock stereotype.

It wasn't exactly lying, he was actually very proud of his ability to make other people laugh. It was just another form of entertaining, something Mike was starting to find that he liked very much. But it did turn out that he'd never really let anyone see him at this sort of thing.

He sat there, unable to speak, being caught out like this. Mike desperately wanted to explain himself, make it go away, but the music was still playing in the background and all he could do was stare like a deer caught in the headlights. Puck was making no motions and Mike couldn't tell how bad this was going to be.

At least the music had returned to the awesome beat most of the song had. Mike internally chastised the part of him that was making hysterically-tinged comments inside his head.

He was just glad the part of him that liked to make him speak aloud when he hadn't meant to wasn't interfering. Puck was already looking at him oddly with the intensity of an examiner and all he needed was for himself to start babbling. His teammate seemed to be looking for something, staring him down, but Mike had no clue what was being judged. If Puck's face could show something besides the intensity, he would have some idea, but no.

The intruding player slowly began walking towards the stage, the steps seeming advancing, menacing to the now full-out panicking dancer. His heart, already thumping pretty hard from the exercise, now was pounding so hard that it was all he could hear, drowning out even the music, which was on the last verse. It was making him temporarily deaf, which didn't help his nerves, a positive feedback loop at its best/worst.

Puck had made it up the stairs of the stage and now stood right in front of Mike. The music faded to a stop and the auditorium was deathly silent, the way only large enclosed areas can be. Mike still had some pride, and despite being terrified, he tried not to let it show. He couldn't be sure how well he was succeeding, but the only thing he could do was try. If he could get his heart under control it would help a lot.

Puck once again stepped closer, breaking into Mike's bubble of personal space (he'd learned about that in dance class) and forcing Mike to look up at him. Mike was tall, but most people didn't realize that the tallest person on the football team was Finn, with Puck right behind.

Why the hell was he getting so close? Didn't he need room in order to punch properly? Mike was still scared, but as the moments slipped by and it didn't seem like anything else was going to change except the levels of tension, he started getting a little distracted. Puck was very close and Mike had never smelled anything on him except sweat and a little bit of blood now and then (Puck wasn't above beating the crap out of the opposing team and so they him). But now he could catch just a little of the musk the other player must use outside of practice.

He also noticed absently that Puck wasn't wearing his letters jacket like he often did. Without it and with the long-sleeve shirt he had on, you could really understand his muscled, but not bulky build. The jacket was boxy and didn't show off his body… oh god, he was channeling Kurt. Mike was only supposed to be into fashion when it came to shoes.

He snapped his eyes back up to Puck's, shocked and confused. Puck seemed to be zoning out a bit himself. Mike made the mistake of swallowing and the slight sound brought Puck back to the present. Mike's eyes were now caught directly in Puck's stare as the tension grew. When Mike couldn't stand it anymore, apparently Puck couldn't either. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the side of Mike's face with one hand to pull it to him as his mouth firmly pressed onto Mike's. Mike stood, locked into the kiss and completely numb with shock.

His brain was in a thousand different places at once and not really there at all as a consequence, but the flummoxed teen somehow sensed that the kiss wasn't as bitingly aggressive as he'd assumed. It was firm and powerful, dominating, but not painful. As he realized this, Puck pulled away and he almost didn't want him to, only now understanding what was going on.

He didn't have to worry as Puck came right back, his other hand coming to fist in the back of Mike's hair. Tingles started to race through the numbness Mike was still in and a slight tug at his hair as Puck's mouth readjusted sent a tingle more like a fire bolt racing from his scalp to his groin.

Mike's attention was now totally focused on the different sensations coursing through his body. He felt the sudden change in the kiss as Puck nudged his tongue into Mike's mouth, not asking permission. He didn't need it anyway. The feeling of Puck's warmth had entered his mouth and jump-started him. Puck ran one hand down from Mike's head to wrap around his back, pulling him closer as he finally responded to the kiss, pressing his lips and body into Puck.

The heat from Puck's mouth was calling to the heat inside of Mike and it was rousing in alarming amounts, radiating from a point in his lower stomach. Puck's fist tightened into his shirt, causing a hitch in Mike's breathing as he felt the cotton scraping against his back. His own hands slid up to Puck's sides, grabbing and clenching in his shirt.

Puck continued to kiss him, stroking his tongue against Mike's in a way that pulled at it. An indescribable need was growing inside of Mike, driving him slightly crazy. Every time he was kissed or his body pressed closer to Puck the need was briefly satisfied, but then it would come back demanding more touch, more pressure, more heat.

Mike continually tried to press himself into Puck, wanting to be enveloped in that body warmth, but he just couldn't get any closer. Puck left his lips and Mike gasped, feeling the keen absence in the desire that wanted MORE. However, Puck came back to reattach to Mike's neck, sucking forcefully on it.

Mike didn't mind since it intensified the heat, making his whole face flush. Puck continued to suck and graze the skin with his teeth, breaking Mike's defenses and making him let out a low moan. He felt Puck stiffen for a moment as he released it, but it seemed to only motivate him more. He dove back into kissing Mike's neck, nuzzling it when he was tired of licking and biting, only to start back again. Mike was gazing over his shoulder, lids at half-mast as the sensations stopped him from focusing on anything else.

Puck's pace increased and Mike buried his hands into the back of his mohawk, the only hair long enough for him to grip. He tilted his neck back, reveling in the sensation and warmth. Every time Puck's slight stubble scraped across the reddened skin, it sent a shiver through him.

Mike's legs started to overload with all of the other things running through his nerves and Puck gave him a hot, wet kiss on the mouth as he pushed him backwards slowly until his knees bent and they slumped to the floor. They readjusted so that Mike was lying flat on his back as Puck continued his work, licking along his neck.

Mike had felt the heat welling near his groin for a while, but Puck sharply drew his attention to it as his hands reached down to the edge of Mike's shirt and his fingers brushed the skin along Mike's pant line as he dragged the shirt off. He could now run his hands across Mike's chest and stomach and sides without the cloth interfering.

He pressed his palms and fingertips into Mike's skin as his head dipped lower on the dancer's body. He continued kissing as he went lower, making blood rush to Mike's cock faster. Mike could feel it pulsing stronger and stronger, the heat building in waves. He wanted to touch and feel and … friction. But Puck was still exploring, moving back up to Mike's chest. Wrong direction!

Mike was almost crazy with want and this was the only reason he had the courage to pull on Puck, making him come back up fully and aligning his denim jeans with Mike's crotch. He grabbed on to the taller boy's shoulders, rocking upward to grind into the roughness. He shuddered and jerked at the sensation causing Puck's eyes to take on a strange gleam.

Puck took control back and forced Mike's hand off of his shoulders. Then he pinned them to the floor on either side of Mike's head. He pressed downward, smothering Mike with his whole body, every limb aligning with one of Mike's. The all-encompassing feeling of Puck's body above his made him gasp.

Puck rocked forward very slightly, barely whispering past Mike's half-erection, causing him to shudder. He did it again, a bit stronger and then continued rocking against him, grinding to a faster and rougher beat.

Mike was lost in the ache that would show up again and again only to be washed in delicious heat by Puck's next movement. Right when he thought he was going to explode, Puck stopped, propping himself up above Mike and looking down at him. Puck felt the heat from his eyes pierce him, but couldn't help twitching as his cock called out for attention.

Puck didn't react, but just looked down at him. It was making him blush, having so much of Puck's attention focused on his face. The need for more friction became so strong that he winced and tried to reach down with his own hand, but Puck saw this and pulled it away, making Mike whine a small bit. It was so unbearably embarrassing that Mike just wanted to sink into the floor.

Then Puck grinned predatorily and Mike's stomach filled with fire and anticipation. Puck's fingertips pressed upward on the small of Mike's back, signaling him to lift his hips. He shifted up, allowing Puck to yank his pants and boxers down past his knees in one short jerk.

At this point Mike was wearing almost nothing while Puck was infuriatingly covered. Mike took him by surprise when he rose up for a moment to tug at his long-sleeve t-shirt. He couldn't pull it off all the way with Puck still above him, but Puck finished it for him, stripping it off agonizingly slow. Mike couldn't help but stare at his smooth, dark skin and…

Puck pushed the distracted Mike back down and claimed his mouth in the hottest kiss yet, his hand trailing down his stomach and further to his penis. He drew circles and patterns on the bare skin of Mike's thighs until Mike grunted into the kiss in protest. Stop teasing!

Puck chuckled, the vibration running through Mike's own throat and finally grasped Mike at the base of his cock. He started out lightly, stroking up and down, barely letting Mike feel the pressure, then pressed harder. His hand moved from long and slow strokes to fast and short, teasing and moving from place to place. Puck's whole body pressed into Mike's below him, his mouth devouring needily at Mike's. Mike was nearly delirious, searching for the climax that was so close.

Puck dove in for a final, thrusting kiss as he firmly clamped down on Mike's cock and pulled roughly all the way down the length. Mike arched upward into Puck as he cried out, a bursting white light filling his body and vision. He fell back afterwards, dazed and unable to think about what was going on.

Puck lay over him, letting his weight rest on the smaller, skinnier boy and almost crushing him. Mike could feel his hot breath puffing across his collar as he came back to awareness. Somehow, even though he should only be feeling exhaustion right now, it was turning him on again.

It was a good thing, because Puck didn't intend on ending it there. He nuzzled his nose up into the hollow of Mike's ear and rubbed. Mike shivered and twitched bringing him into contact with Puck's pants again, which were definitely full. The bulge was firm and Mike instinctively pressed his crotch against it, grinding up. Puck moaned, the sound exhilarating Mike now that the tables were turned. He could already feel the heat pooling into his cock again, making it rise even after so short a time.

He got an idea and wiggled away from under Puck, the other boy growling in confusion. He then pulled Puck up so that he was standing and kneeled in front of him. He nuzzled his head into Puck's jeans, right above his crotch, and he felt Puck's fingers twist into his hair in need.

Mike reached up and unbuttoned the jeans, taking the zipper in his teeth and pulling it down in short jerking motions. It was hard to get enough force to pull it down much at a time. The friction it caused made Puck moan again, spurring Mike on. It gave a thrill of power to make someone else make those noises.

He reached up and pulled Puck's boxers down, looking directly at Puck's own cock. It was completely aroused and already dripping a slight bit. Mike rose a bit on his knees and took a firm grip on Puck's hips as he lowered his mouth onto it, licking experimentally. It tasted salty and like something else, similar to the smell of a person's skin. It actually tasted like Puck in some strange way.

As he continued licking and sucking, Puck began to twitch and jerk, bringing himself more into the warmth and wetness of Mike's mouth. Just touching Puck was making Mike's dick hard again, so as he sucked he reached down and began stroking and caressing, feeling the ache return. Puck was thrusting again, harder and less controlled, obviously close to releasing. Mike was having trouble coping, but just when Mike thought Puck was about to climax, he pulled away abruptly.

Mike sat back startled. Puck was staring at him and panting in a strained, gravelly way. He took a few slow steps forward, building tension in Mike's belly before leaning into another forceful mouth lock. He pressed Mike back to the ground once more and pulled his mouth away, replacing them with fingers.

When Mike didn't know what to do, Puck inserted them into his mouth and moving his head down to Mike's ear, breathed "Suck.", sending a tingle down Mike's spine. Following orders, Mike closed his lips around the three fingers, sucking and caressing them with his tongue, getting a bit carried away after a while.

Puck pulled them out without warning and started stroking at Mike's erection again. He kissed and bit at Mike's neck and then Mike felt his other hand start circling and probing at his anus. He gasped and wriggled, not really understanding. Puck continued his nuzzling at Mike's neck, distracting him. Mike focused on the tingles and jolts coming from there and arched forward in shock when one of Puck's fingers slid into him unexpectedly.

It felt foreign and too strange, but Puck was kissing his mouth again, sucking urgently, and he got caught up in the heat. Puck forced and squeezed until a second finger was also inside of Mike and then moved them around, stretching and scissoring. With two fingers inside of him, Mike became aware of a new throbbing, a stranger ache that made him feel extremely empty. It was so hollow it hurt and he wanted to fill it up desperately.

He clung to Puck's back and kissed him fully, lashing out with his tongue to steal something, anything to fill the maddening ache. Puck groaned and added a third finger and then redoubled his stroking of Mike's cock. After he had worked Mike as loosely as he thought he could, Puck pulled the three fingers out. Mike whimpered painfully. The fingers hadn't been enough to fill the void, but it felt worse without them in there.

Puck got in front of him and lowered his own dick in front of Mike's mouth. "Suck." He said again, with more voice behind it now. Mike was confused and hurting and didn't understand. "I don't have lube, so you have to suck." Puck repeated. Mike dimly understood and attached his mouth to Puck's dick, leaving heavy trails of saliva where ever he licked.

Puck took each side of his head in his hands and pulled him back more gently, before sliding his body down so that he was positioned over Mike's entrance. He leaned in close to Mike, so that he could strongly smell the sweat and musk on Puck and said hoarsely, but with obvious desire, "I'm going to fuck you."

The words reverberated in Mike's head as Puck pushed into him, slowly due to the resistance. It was so much bigger than the fingers, it felt like it would tear him apart before it fit. He moaned in pain, but Puck started stroking him again and with the pleasure welling and threading through the fire in his pelvis, he bore it.

Puck finally pushed all the way in and stilled for a moment, watching Mike. The longer he stayed still, the more Mike felt the emptiness from before until he bit out "Move." Puck obliged, pulling out and slamming back in more fluidly than before.

He grabbed at Mike's butt, each hand molding over one side and pulled him up and forward, squeezing him in the process and sending another sharp twinge of pleasure through his insides. Puck pulled Mike's legs higher and wrapped them around his own back as he thrust in and out, trying to reach deeper and deeper. The closer his legs were forced towards him the less Mike could feel the emptiness as Puck thrust. Puck squeezed his butt again with needy hands and his next push was rougher and more powerful. Mike felt a strange crackling light, but only a glimmer.

On the next thrust, Mike's head exploded in the crackling light, more intense than his usual orgasms, but it started to fade. Mike moaned and bucked, wanting to feel it again. Puck's harsh voice whispered "Mike" hoarsely and he thrust again and again, hitting the spot that sent the light rushing through Mike's head. Mike felt the heat surge every time and soon they were crashing against his walls. The heat spiraled and cracked through. Puck thrust forward again, shoving his cock and his body forward into Mike, causing him to climax, screaming in a half-strangled force.

He tightened around Puck, who was already at the breaking point and he followed after, both spilling their semen almost simultaneously. After the major shock was through Puck collapsed, falling a bit to the side so he wouldn't crush Mike. They lay bonelessly on the stage for several long moments, coming down from the incredible high.

After a few minutes, Puck rolled over to look at Mike only to see he was almost asleep. He scooted over to him and curled his body against Mike's shoulder, rubbing his side to get him to wake up. Mike's eyes gradually became more aware and he turned to look at Puck. After a second, he seemed to wake up and fear suddenly filled his face again, baffling Puck.

"I didn't… what… I'm not a ballerina!" he blurted. Something not quite as cool as what he'd been trying to say twenty minutes ago. Puck stared at him, confused by the outburst. "I, don't hate me." Puck looked at him with a slight line of worry on his face.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

Mike was freaking out and unable to stop it, his voice frenzied.

"I didn't mean for anyone to see. I don't do that in front of people. They don't want to see it. I can't dance like that. I can't!"

Mike pulled at his hair and tried to sit up, distraught and not paying attention to Puck anymore. Puck grabbed his face, it was time to take control again, and pulled it firmly around to face him. "You can."

Mike blinked stupidly. "What?" Puck repeated, "You can. You can dance like that. It's amazing." Mike gaped at him. "But, I-"

"But you what?" Puck demanded. "What are you afraid of?"

"I, I don't know." Mike said with a troubled voice. He'd been trying to figure this out for a long time. "But I am. I'm afraid."

Puck frowned. "There's no reason to be."

"That doesn't make a difference! No one lets me dance like that. If they wanted me to, they would let me." Mike burst out.

"Do you want to do it?"

Mike froze, not expecting that.

"Do you."

He hesitated to answer, knowing that it would doom him in some way that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Yes. I really do." He whispered slowly anyway.

"Then you don't need to be allowed. You should _make_ them let you." Puck stated hardly, determinedly.

"I want to…" Mike hedged, his head dropping slightly as a strong wave of sadness overtook him.

"I'll let you." Puck said firmly.

Mike's head shot up. "_You_ will?"

"Why?" Why would Puck be alright with it, why would he allow it?

"I want you to." Puck said obstinately, then pulled Mike down and curled around him, clearly done talking for the moment.

Mike didn't know what the hell had happened in the last hour to turn his world upside down. He still hadn't had a chance to ask why the person he would have thought straightest in the world had just had sex with a guy or why out of all the guys, it had been him. He didn't know how he felt about his own reactions to Puck's advances, considering he'd never thought about swinging that way much before. He didn't even know what to think about the whole sex thing in general considering this was his first time (although he was sure that he liked it).

All of this was going to be utterly confusing when they tried to sort it out. There was a possibility, Mike realized, that he might get hurt very badly when Puck finally realized what he'd done and came to his senses. Considering Mike didn't have a lot of people he was close to in the first place, he really didn't want to lose one.

Despite all this, there was nothing he could do right now. He was sort of naked and compromised in the school auditorium, not the best position to be productive in. So he just lay for the moment in Puck's embrace. Warm.


End file.
